Mr and Mrs Goode 2
by luv2read312
Summary: Planning a wedding is always difficult. But when you're an assassin marrying another one, you've got a recipe for disaster. Throw on top of that a headstrong bride, crazy best friends, a wild bachelorette party, and a secret lethal enemy who wants more than vengence and it'll be a wedding you won't want to miss! Read and review.


**Well after TOO long of making you guys wait, I FINALLY am uploading chap 1 of MMG 2! This one is going to be a lot harder to write because I have no script to follow. So hopefully I have a good enough imagination to follow up a great story/movie! Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Brad Pit: Oh my gosh, I've been waiting like forever for you to upload this sequel!**

**Me: Wow, you're still around? I guess I'm flattered.**

**Brad: Okay let's be real, how often am I in this story? Can we call it **_**Brad and Cammie Save the World**_**? **

**Me: Um, well I'm no Ally Carter but I'm going to respectfully decline that offer. And one more thing, your kinda old news, so I don't know how often you're going to be in this story.**

**Brad: WHAT?! But I thought we had something special! **

**Me: Yes, **_**had**_**. **

**Brad: Well, let's let the readers decide, because I know they love me and want to see more of me. **

**Me: Fine. Let's let the readers decide if you're going to stay in this story. **

**Reader's review and vote: Is Brad 'Old News' or 'Still Hot and Kicking'? **

**Cammie POV**

"Ugh!" I huffed as I threw another wedding design magazine against the wall. It hit with a thud and landed on top of the _How to Plan a Wedding for Dummies_. I sat at my desk surrounded by every book, magazine, and pamphlet related to weddings. I pushed aside the magazine "Flowers Can be Overwhelming: A Stress Free Guide to Choosing the Right Flowers for Your Wedding" in order to see the clock.

2:47 a.m.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my dry frazzled hair. Yikes, Macey is going to be pissed when she sees the condition of it. But my hair was the least of my problems considering I had a whole freakin wedding. And on top of that I was co-running an assassin agency, which right now was the easiest part of my life.

Last year I worked for an elite assassin agency called Father Agency. As it turns out one of my missions led me to rekindle with my ex-boyfriend who ironically enough was an assassin for a competing agency. After figuring out that our companies were conspiring to kill both of us, we went off grid. We ended up taking down both of our companies. It was then that Zach proposed to me.

It seemed so simple then. He is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't realize then what a pain planning a wedding would be. There has to be flowers, music, table ware, food, beverages—and that's just the reception. We still need to find a place to get married, get a priest, figure out the guest list, and I haven't even begun to look at wedding gowns.

I looked down at my wedding ring. It glittered everywhere in the dim light. It weighed a lot and was way showier than I would have liked. It's hard to be a chameleon and blend when you're displaying the iceberg that the Titanic hit on your hand.

But at the same time I loved it, because it was Zach who gave it to me. And while it didn't scream "me" it definitely described Zach.

*Flash back*

We were in Moscow on a mission to kill the Chairman's head secretary. Well, we had finished the mission in no problem and we were enjoying the last few hours in Russia at one of the winter festivals. It reminded me of the carnival in Prague. I think that was why Zach took me there.

Anyway we were in front of a huge bonfire snuggled under a mountain of blankets. Fireworks were exploding in the background coloring the night sky in a magical way. It was the perfect moment.

He pushed back my hair and looked deep into my eyes,

"Cammie," He started.

"Let me interrupt you right there." I said putting my hand up ignoring the startled face. "This is getting a little too cutesy for my taste." I looked in his face for a reaction. I could see a smile forming.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I huffed trying to think of how I could explain this. "You know me, I'm more of a 'let's go shoot some bad guys' not 'let's snuggle under the fireworks and say lovey dovey things to each other.'" I looked at him hoping he would understand. His hands slid down my arms and held my hands. Then he leaned in so he was whispering in my ears.

"Cammie, I _do_ know you. That's why you'd be happy to know that this winter festival we're at is actually a Russian mob party."

I looked around shocked, suddenly noticing all the criminals. His hands traveled up my arms again making shiver.

"And those fireworks," he continued whispering. I looked up to the sky confused. "are actually Russian nukes being tested."

"This isn't a safe place Gallagher Girl. It's actually very _dangerous_. Just the way you like it."

Zach pulled away smirking. I smiled seductively.

"You, it seems, know me really well." I leaned toward him. "In fact, I may be a little turned on right now." I said as I ran my hand down his chest. He smirked again and pulled me closer whispering,

"Yeah? Well what if I told you we get to shoot someone later?"

"Oh my gosh, I need you know." He chuckled.

"One more thing…" He pulled out the largest pear-cut diamond ring I've ever see. I gasped when I saw it.

"This is for you. May I?" He asked as he held up my left hand. I was too shocked at the glimmer of the diamond to respond so I nodded my head. After he finished I felt like my hand was a couple ounces heavier.

"It's beautiful Zach, but…" I didn't know how to say it. The ring was beautiful. The moment was perfect. The ring was beautiful. Wait, did already say that?

"It's just…" The ring was flashy and perfect for any other girl. Not me.

"Before you say anything, you should know the history of this ring."

"Oh?" I said intrigued.

"Ever heard of the Cullinan diamond?" He questioned mischievously.

"The largest diamond ever found?" I answered the suspense building. "Wasn't it cut into nine pieces?"

He smirked.

"Well, now there are only eight pieces on record." I looked at my ring suddenly looking at it with interest.

"So, let me get this straight: you got me an engagement ring that is stolen?"

He kissed my ear.

"Is that a problem?" He whispered his warm breath making my neck tingle.

"Actually," I said shifting so I was face to face. "I love it. And I love you." I kissed him and the rest is history.

*flashback over*

I smiled at the memory. But it was quickly wiped off when I heard the familiar ping of my email going off. I knew it was the wedding planner sending me another update or another question like "do I prefer magenta table cloths or fuisha?" I don't even know what a fuisha is. I ignored the beeping and looked down at the closest magazine in front of me. It was about finding the perfect music to fit the theme of your wedding. I sighed again. As far as I know our wedding doesn't have a theme to it. And why do we need so many different songs? How do I even get a band to play? Wait should I get a live band to play? Or like a professional orchestra? Ick I can't imagine how boring that would be hearing melancholy songs all night. And isn't Grant afraid of violins? Should I even invite Grant? If I invite Grant I'll have to invite his new "girlfriend of the week" who is probably under 25 and annoying as hell. It's obvious he's using this string of girlfriends to make Bex jealous. The drama at this wedding is going to be tangible. Ugh just thinking of the guest list made my head hurt.

I looked down at the happy couple on the pamphlet "Outside Weddings: How to Get Rid of Mosquitoes" and felt myself get angry. Why couldn't I be happy like this couple? In a sudden burst of rage I taped the pamphlet to my office door and then took out my throwing knife from my thigh holder and threw it piercing the picture right between their smiling heads.

I heard a knock on the door and Zach peeked in. If I wasn't so frustrated I might have noticed how hot he looked in just his pajama pants. He glanced at the knife that was still wobbling from the impact. He looked back at me and smirked.

"I guess you don't want to have an outdoor wedding."

I was tempted to jump across the desk and punch him but he looked so good instead of punching him I might have ended up kissing him. So instead I turned and faced the window, fuming.

Zach must have picked up on my rage because he quickly stopped smirking.

"Cammie? Is everything okay?" His voice was so sincere that my heart jumped. I heard him come up behind me and felt his warm hands massage my shoulders. Immediately I felt the tension leave my shoulders. Zach put his lips to my ears.

"You're so tense. Why are you stressed baby?" His warm breath caressed my neck and I felt myself needing to lean back on him.

"It's the wedding. There is just _so_ much shit that needs to be done! Like the flowers, the music, the guest list. Do we want an outdoor wedding, a traditional wedding, or a beach wedding? Should it be just a few close friends or should we invite all of Gallagher and Blackthorne? Should we—"

"Cammie!" He interrupted. "Slow down, take a breath." I hadn't realized the frenzy I had worked myself into. I took a deep breath exhaling all the stress. He turned me around so I was face to face looking into his emerald green eyes.

"I don't care if we get married on the beach or in a church. I don't care if we only invite your parents or we invite half the world. The only thing I care about is that we're promising to spend the rest of our lives together."

I smiled.

"You always know the right thing to say."

He smirked.

"Isn't that why you're marrying me?" He caressed my cheeks and brought my lips to his. His lips moved against mine

"Mhmm." I said breaking apart sighing happily. "_That's _why I'm marrying you."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Review! **


End file.
